1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system to which a plurality of devices are connected, and a method therefor.
2. Related Background Art
In order to execute various processes in an environment wherein a plurality of devices are available, usually a user selects a suitable device for each process, and then instructs the selected devices to execute the corresponding processes.
For example, when information prepared by a computer, or information read by a scanner is to be transmitted in a printed form to a person at a remote location, a printer belonging to the person connected via a network is designated and printing can be performed by the designated printer.
However, when a user can not send an instruction directly to a device that is connected to a network, that device can not be instructed to execute the process.
According to the conventional technique, for a case wherein a selected device malfunctions, or does not process the required functions, and can not perform a process as instructed, or for a case wherein, even though the device can perform the process as instructed, the original object of the process has not yet been achieved, depending on the status, the process assigned to the device can not be performed as is desired by the user. To resolve this problem, the user must confirm the results of the processing and must send an instruction to another device to perform the same process or an additional process.
In the above transmission example, when a person is not present at a transmission destination, information that is transmitted can not be acquired by that person, so that there is a problem will arise concerning the transmission of an urgent document. To avoid this, whether or not a person is present at a destination is determined. When the person is not present, the person""s current location must be acquired and the data must be transmitted there. Furthermore, to notify the person of the transmission, the transmission source must contact the person as well as transmitting the information.
It is, therefore, one objective of the present invention to provide an information processing system that to achieve the object of the processing can reduce the operating load placed on a user, and a control method therefor.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide an information processing system that sends an instruction to only one device in order for the performance of processes that are to be performed by a plurality of devices, and a control method therefor.
It is an additional objective of the present invention to provide an information processing apparatus that can issue an instruction to another device in accordance with an instruction required from a user, and a control method therefor.
According to one aspect, the present invention which achieves these objectives relates to an information processing system that includes a first device and a second device that is connected to the first device, the first device comprising:
first reception means for receiving information, identification means for, as a plurality of processes correspond to the information, distinguishing between a first process to be performed by the first device and a second process to be performed by the second device,
first execution means for performing the first process, and
instruction means for instructing the second device to perform the second process;
and the second device comprising:
second reception means for receiving an instruction from the first device, and
second execution means for performing the second process.
According to another aspect, the present invention which achieves these objectives relates to an information processing method, for an information processing system that includes a first device and a second device that is connected to the first device, comprising:
a reception step of receiving information at the first device,
an identification step of, among a plurality of processes correspond to the information is received at the first device, distinguishing between a first process to be performed by the first device and a second process to be performed by the second device,
a first execution step of performing the first process at the first device, and
an instruction step of the first device transmitting an instruction to perform the second process to the second device; and
a second execution step of the second device performing the second process upon receipt of the instruction from the first device.
According to an additional aspect, the present invention which achieves these objectives relates to an information processing apparatus, connected to another information processing apparatus, comprising:
reception means for receiving information;
identification means for, among a plurality of processes correspond to the information, distinguishing between a first process to be performed by the information processing apparatus and a second process to be performed by the other information processing apparatus;
execution means for performing the first process; and
instruction means for instructing the other information processing apparatus to perform the second process.
According to a further aspect, the present invention which achieves these objectives relates to an information processing method, for an information processing apparatus connected to another information processing apparatus, comprising:
a reception step of receiving information;
an identification step of, among a plurality of processes that correspond to the information, distinguishing a first process to be performed by the information processing apparatus and a second process to be performed by the other information processing apparatus;
an execution step of performing the first process; and
an instruction step of instructing the other information processing apparatus to perform the second process.
According to a still further aspect, the present invention which achieves these objectives relates to a computer-readable storage medium on which is stored an information processing program for controlling a computer to process information, the program comprising codes for causing the computer to perform:
a reception step of receiving information;
an identification step of, among a plurality of processes that correspond to the information, distinguishing between a first process to be performed by the information processing apparatus and a second process to be performed by the another information processing apparatus;
an execution step of performing the first process; and
an instruction step of instructing the other information processing apparatus to perform the second process.
Other objectives and advantages in addition to those discussed above will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the description of the preferred embodiments of the invention that follows. In the description, reference is made to accompanying drawings, which form a part thereof, and which illustrate an example of the invention. Such example, however, is not exhaustive of the various embodiments of the invention, and therefore reference is made to the claims that follow the description for determining the scope of the invention.